fakemon_creatorsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Gabi-
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Creadores Fakemon! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Hiperpikachuchu (Discusión) 03:55 1 nov 2010 :3 Hii~ bienvenida a la wiki SAGRADA. xD Concuerdo al 100% con lo que pone en tu usuario. Creo que te conozco. A ti no te bloqueó Platino por tener un nombre de usuario similar a el de otra persona...? Bueno, da igual, la cosa es que bienvenida de nuevo. Sé activa y pásatelo bien, aquí todos somos originales. (: ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ι]]яιsιtα;' '' 20:46 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Hey Bueno, el tutorial lo dejé allí como recuerdo mío. Me alegra que te haya servido para aprender n.n En cuanto a Iris, creo que siempre le faltará algo, pero pensé bastante el equipo para que fuera variado en tipo y color y para que tuviesen un punto fuerte diferente Archivo:Iris_sprite.png '' '» ιяιsιtα;' '' 17:24 17 nov 2010 (UTC) hola veo que eras usuaria de pokefanon yo tamb y mi hermana a ella le encanta ( ¬¬ ) pero pienso como tu demasiados fakemons recolorribles ( mi palabra ED ) bueno quieres ser my friend Kolergar, soy yo ¿o no? 19:51 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Munk munk Hmmm, si quieres puedes venir al xat 0: para que te conozcamos mejor. :3 ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ [[User:Alex pokémon|Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee? '']] 01:41 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Gabisaurrrrrrrria teyo teyo~ adopto un huevo de Matetric ok? c: PD: La imagennnn prohibidaaaaa. xDDD ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ MarioBros.]]' 23:42 20 ene 2011 (UTC) PD: quiero el huevo que donó trash!!!! el que tira fueguitooooh :3 8D holi. Que el huevo este de la camarita incorporada se abra a la de TRES! ABRA KADABRA PATA DE EMONGA! ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ MarioBros.]]' 00:40 28 ene 2011 (UTC) MUSHROOM!! BADGER BADGER... Dale pues. (8 Por cierto, estaba cotilleando en la discu de mario, y el Sai NO es gratuito, lo que pasa es que lo pirateamos. :D ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ MarioBros.]]' 11:40 29 ene 2011 (UTC) ! You! TE AMO CON TODA EL ALMA!! fucking juby pone retos malos Archivo:D.gif ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ MarioBros.]]' 23:37 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola gabi te queria preguntar si podria usar le tipo nieve para me dex? --el maestro de los gallade 15:38 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Pedido... Hola me llamo Mandy pero dime Mandarina :D, bueno quería pedirte el huevo de Retami que tienes en tu guardería si? Mandarina✿¿something to say? 23:16 2 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: amigas? Estreno firma lalala ahora si ★ Como dijo aquel Genio esta vida es un sueño ★ 14:03 5 feb 2011 (UTC) ya pues nose, me resalte mucho, lo siento por lo de la guerra, habra algun metodo de arreglarlo todo. 23:54 5 feb 2011 (UTC) PD:Lo siento por meterme en los asuntos de Pokeguiador, pero vi ese link que me redirigia a mi... Dame un huevo de fungy porfa gabi PD: soy mandy Mi querer un... HUEVO DE JEREDYSS!! porfa... BasuraVolcánica 02:37 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Tipo Nieve Hola Gabi, me podrias dejar usar el Tipo Nieve para mi nuevo fakémon?? Gracias... PkGuiador 18:23 14 feb 2011 (UTC) TIPO NIEVE LEELO Hola Gabi- como te dije antes, me podrias dejar el tipo nieve? esque lo necesito rapido!! Gracias... PkGuiador 19:00 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Thanks No pasa nada, muchas gracias!!! Adiós PkGuiador 19:54 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Quiero un huevo de Cneeth Hola Gabi amigah quiero un huevito de las medusas de kiwi que necesitan aparato dental Me too. Quiero uno de esos huevos! BasuraVolcánica 21:35 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Porque... Esque se ve mejor así... huhu si quieres modificalo tú... pero yo no sé de css... D: BasuraVolcánica 02:10 19 feb 2011 (UTC) :D Te hice admin. para que lo puedas modificar a tu gusto. BasuraVolcánica 02:14 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Oye... Oye me ayudas a agregar el color del tipo bestia al cuadro pokémon y al cuadro movimiento? El código del color es: D39167 , creo que tú sabes de eso :) Gracias! --BasuraVolcánica 02:58 19 feb 2011 (UTC) :No te preocupes ya lo arreglé, huhu de todos modos Gracias! BasuraVolcánica 03:51 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Gabi... este mi huevo ya se pudrió D:, me das el ticket ese de omelet? y... quien es el "colado" de la imagen que isite de los usuarios de FC,... soy yo? --'~MarioBros.' 17:59 20 feb 2011 (UTC) ok dame el ticket huevo...,y podrías dibujarme como salgo aquí, sin la cara de idiota cloar xD ~MarioBros. 23:18 20 feb 2011 (UTC) 152 ediciones Kolergar Nyah Archivo:Sprite_Retami_Estático.png Archivo:LOL.pngѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ MarioBros.]]' 17:08 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Huevo Mi huevo quiere nacer... Ayúdalo! --187.175.139.50 23:27 1 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Soy TRASH! :D ... Pues es sierto... tu, trash y algunos más que no usan tablet son unos verdaderos genios, para hacer lo que haco D: en minutos subo mi OC... ya le estoy haciendo los últimos detalles =) '~MarioBros.' 01:26 11 mar 2011 (UTC) ._. Gracias Gabi, pero no te hubieras molestado '~MarioBros.' 23:57 12 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: viste mi nuevo fakemon? ... archivo:Erif fanart by Kolergar.png < bicho amorfo :D '~MarioBros.' 20:29 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Aqui esta tu dibujo de erif archivo:Erif en una protesta - by gabi.png '~MarioBros.' 20:37 14 mar 2011 (UTC) He aquí las imágenes http://img171.imageshack.us/i/82px14270425eriffanartb.png/ http://img851.imageshack.us/i/erifenunaprotestabygabi.png/ BasuraVolcánica 21:38 14 mar 2011 (UTC) .-. con fakemon 186.16.95.221 20:12 25 mar 2011 (UTC) ﹀︿﹀∪ Dejé morir a Derrinow... me das un ticket huevo? (SEGURO QUE NADIE SE ACORDABA DE LA GUARDERÍA Archivo:D.gif ) ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ▲▼Peekah~]] Crazy for ever~▲▼' 01:08 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Evolución!! Felicidades!!, tu rayamalhecha ha evolucionado a Rayquaza!!: Archivo:Rayquaza_sprite_variocolor.gif Cuidalo!!▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼'' 01:34 3 jun 2011 (UTC) TÚ Quiero un Zorritro. Lado amarillo patito,mola un monton~~ 02:47 10 jun 2011 (UTC) graaaacias!!! gracias por unirte, me dejas añadirte de amiga?? Si quieres te doy un tejon gigante ardiendo al 100 u otro animal amorfado capaz de controlar los elementos Ahh donde estoy!!!?? Quien eres?? No me mires!! 18:16 22 jun 2011 (UTC) un regalo (?) Archivo:Trofeo_ediciones_p.png con esto podras trollear a trasho, problem traSHO? --★ Yo soy... Lady Curro ! Y canto Bad Currance ★ 18:59 25 jun 2011 (UTC) :9 Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, veo que por aquì son todos muy amables :9 Solo tengo una pregunta: Amigas? :D Marta-chan Happy Summer! 13:02 3 jul 2011 (UTC) por.. fa, me das un huevo de zorritro 19:37 13 jul 2011 (UTC) y... cuales estan dando ahora? 19:44 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Hehehe YESS! Pero ahora estoy haciendo el VS de Gayo más amorfo todavía. oye, tengo que hablar contigo e.e ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ▲▼Peekah~]] Crazy for ever~▲▼'' 23:41 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok... ...ya te desbloquee...▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼''' 02:16 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Contempla... LA COSA AWESOME Muajaja! ⓝⓔⓞⓝ ⓟⓨⓡⓞⓜⓐⓝⓘⓐⓒ 08:31 13 sep 2011 (UTC)